


Test of Loyalty

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick has a test of loyalty for his First Among Commanders... kill his Dame.  Vaako never even hesitates and Riddick doesn’t mind rewarding good service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). Prompt by taibhrigh: respect and loyalty. The respect part is a bit more ambiguous, but there. This is also another installment in mine and Hellbells’ “[50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/50_Ways_to_Leave_your_wife_Necro_Style)” series.

Combing the halls of the Basilica ship, Vaako wondered where exactly his target could be.  As he searched, Riddick’s words echoed in his head.  

_“I have a job for you Vaako,” the graveled voice spoke in his ear, breath caressing his neck as the Lord Marshal sidled up behind him.  A shiver traveled his spine at the Furyan’s closeness._

_“Yes, my Lord?” he questioned, somehow his voice coming out steady._

_“Kill that Dame of yours.”_

_Vaako’s neck craned to look at Riddick, meeting piercing silver orbs.  They were so close, hovering just shy of touching the other.  The Commander wasn’t sure of Riddick’s intentions, though he knew what he wanted them to be.  So Vaako nodded, answering, “As my Lord commands.”_

_That made Riddick smile, that predatory way that almost had Vaako grinning right back, although he managed to stop himself.  “Good,” he purred, a hand brushing crossed Vaako’s unarmored hip before leaving as quickly as he had appeared._

That was how Vaako had begun the hunt for his wife.  

Riddick was much smarter than any of the Elite were willing to give him credit for.  He recognized the snake in the grass, the threat wrapped in sparkling finery to hide the dagger, and he wanted it eliminated.  Vaako could only assume that he was being tested, Riddick wondering if he was as loyal as he claimed to be.  If this proved to Riddick just how dedicated he truly was, well then…

He managed to locate his Dame, wandering along with a few “friends” of hers.  Trailing them, Vaako waited until they parted ways, his target going to their shared quarters.  When he entered behind her, locking the door, she gave him a curious look.  “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” he answered evenly, a mask of calm on his face.  He walked over to the wall that held his small collection of bladed weapons- various trophies he’d taken during conquests.  Selecting a curved sword the locals had called a _falcata_ , his dark eyes returned to her.

Taking a step back, Dame swallowed, not able to completely hide her nervousness.  “What are you doing Vaako?”  Not answering, the Necro started walking towards her as she continued to back away.  “Vaako!” she yelled.  “What are you-!?”

She was cut off by Vaako’s hand wrapping around her throat.  “Underverse keep you,” was all he said before running her straight through with the weapon.  Her eyes widened in shock, her hands attempting to grasp at his arms, but her twitching muscles didn’t allow for it.  Vaako watched as the life left her eyes, her body going limp, before removing the blade.

Never minding the blood, he dropped the weapon and draped the body over his shoulder.  The Lord Marshal would be waiting for him.

* * *

Riddick was standing in the Necropolis at the bottom of the stairs.  He hated sitting on that stupid throne.  He’d much rather stand eye to eye with his Commanders, and the Necros seemed to have a mixed reaction to his methods.  Staunch traditionalists- particularly the Elite- balked at them, while the rest- especially the soldiers, which made up roughly half the fleet- appreciated the breath of fresh air.

He was discussing systems they could potentially hit next with Scales, Toal, Scalp Taker and a couple others.  Riddick hadn’t been Lord Marshal long, less than six months, but he was taking to it like a second skin.  It wasn’t surprising given the Necros dealt in death.  It was a business Riddick had been in for more than a decade.  Leading others was new, but he had people like Vaako at his side aiding him.

Vaako.  Others were surprised when Riddick let him keep his position as First Among.  Not that Riddick hadn’t been keeping a close eye on him- after all, he had tried to kill the former Lord Marshal right in front of him.  As he learned more about the Necromongers and all their various beliefs though, he started to understand why.

All the same, he knew he had to test Vaako, gauge his true loyalty.  It came to him after witnessing a challenge over someone’s Dame.  He had discussed the nuances of their laws with Vaako regarding marriage, divorce- or lack thereof- and such.  Thus came a task that would not only test his First Among, but also free Vaako of his wife and Riddick of another venomous dissenter in the ranks.  All excellent reasons on their own, but Riddick also had selfish ones- he wanted Vaako.

It was no secret that the Lord Marshal found both genders equally as attractive.  He’d had quite a few concubines warm his bed in the past months, but none of them were the person he really desired.  No, ever since that day on Helion, when he came face to face with Vaako, Riddick had known.  At the time, he didn’t have a name for it, other than that his animal side sensed something about the man.  Now he knew it must be the Furyan inside him.

As though being manifested by mere thought, Vaako came striding through a set of side doors, a body slung over his shoulder.  The hall stilled, eyes all going to the Commander.  Vaako didn’t seem to notice, gaze locked onto Riddick as he walked right up to him.  The body was tossed casually to the ground, though the blood remained stained on the Necro’s clothing.

Riddick smirked at the lifeless form of the Dame Vaako at his feet.  “My Lord,” Vaako spoke, drawing the Furyan’s gaze back.  He bowed his head a moment before he fell into a relaxed stance, hand clasping his other wrist behind his back.

Not helping it, the Lord Marshal laughed, a full-blown laugh that echoed off the walls of Necropolis and caused his other Commanders to take a step back in obvious weariness.  “Ah, Vaako,” he said, stepping over the body to put himself right in front of his Commander.  His eyes roved none too subtly over Vaako’s form, and what was better is that the Necro didn’t shed away from the scrutiny.  Eyelids drooping, Riddick practically purred out, “Y’know, I ain’t gotta problem rewardin’ good service.”

Reaching out, Riddick twirled a few ebony braids around his fingers.  He was glad to see how soft Vaako’s hair was and suddenly desired to have it free of those braids so he could run his fingers through it properly.  He bet the man would look even more beautiful with it down.  The Furyan’s fingers brushed along the Necro’s sharp jawline, eyes finding green orbs.

Vaako looked at him evenly- no fear or reluctance in his gaze.  Snaking a hand around the nape of his neck, Riddick pulled the other in, kissing him soundly.  He smiled against Vaako’s lips as the raven beauty pressed back into it before opening to Riddick’s seeking tongue.

To say Vaako was surprised by such a turn of events would be correct, but then he wasn’t about to fight it.  He hadn’t been blind to his feelings towards the new Lord Marshal.  The man was impressive on the battlefield, moving in a deadly dance that caused both intrigue and admiration.  He was outright feral, which to the Necro was a turn-on.  

Somehow, Vaako had managed to keep his feelings in check, though it had been hard with the way Riddick would linger in his personal space.  It was as though the Furyan was doing it on purpose- the light touches, the heated glances, the whispered words.  Now, it seemed the Necro’s suspicions were correct, though he never expected them to be.

As Riddick’s tongue curled with his own, Vaako moaned softly.  His brain kicked into gear, reminding him of where they were when the Furyan’s hands took hold of his hips to draw him closer.  “Riddick,” he murmured, breaking the kiss.  “Perhaps we should continue this in your quarters.”

Smirking, Riddick nodded.  He let Vaako go, allowing him to compose himself, and turned to his Commanders.  “I’ll talk to ya later.”

Scales had a slight smirk on his face, glancing at Vaako before he answered, “Yes, Lord Marshal.”

“And have that taken care of,” he added flippantly, gesturing to the Dame’s corpse.  Without waiting for a response, he took hold of Vaako’s wrist, tugging him from the Necropolis.  As they walked the hall to the Lord Marshal’s quarters, his hand slid down, fingers twining with the Commander’s.

Smiling softly, Vaako looked over at him and asked, “So, what exactly are your intentions with me my Lord?”

Riddick shoved him against the wall, capturing his mouth once more.  When he pulled back, he was smirking.  “First, ‘nough of this ‘Lord’ bullshit…  Call me Riddick.”  Vaako gave a slow nod.  “And you wanna know my _intentions_ with ya?”  Another nod.  “Fair question I s’ppose.”  Given he had been having such sporadic bed partners, it was one to be expected.  “Want you to be mine, Vaako.”

Trying to keep the excitement from his features and voice, the Necro inquired, “You mean… your consort?”

Riddick shook his head.  “You’re much more than just some fuck.”

“So, what then?” Vaako asked in confusion.

Sighing, Riddick shook his head.  “I dunno, Vaako.  The rest of the verse does this thing called _dating._ May ‘ave heard of it.”

“Dating?”  Vaako shifted a bit at the implication.  “So, courting?” he checked.

“Yeah, courtin’.”  Riddick didn’t particularly care what Vaako chose to call it, it was all the same.

“So…  You want to bond with me?”

Riddick smirked then.  “Oh, I will.  But it’s you, so that means I gotta do all this Necro bullshit ‘stead of just fuckin’ ya senseless and stakin’ my claim on ya.”  Vaako blushed fiercely at that, which caused Riddick to chuckle.  He moved back in against Vaako, purring into his ear, “Unless ya’d prefer it my way…”

Vaako wouldn’t meet his gaze and he bit his lip in a moment of unease, something the Furyan had never seen before.  He was used to calm, collected Commander Vaako, not this doubt or whatever else he was feeling.  “Vaako?”  His fingers brushed gently over his cheek before threading into his hair.  He gave the Necro a soft, brief kiss before asking, “What is it?”

“I’ve never…”  He cleared his throat, attempting to pull himself back into his normal role.  “Never been with a man before.”  The Necro’s eyes danced away as Riddick tried to meet his gaze, clearly embarrassed, though the Furyan had no idea Vaako was also feeling undeserving of his attention until he added, “Surely there are others more worthy of your… desires.”

Riddick used the hold in his hair to make the other look at him.  “I don’t want _them_ ,” he huffed.  “Want _you_ Vaako.   _You’re_ the one I trust.”

Vaako didn’t bother hiding his surprise.  Trust was a rare commodity in Necromonger society- obedience, a facade of loyalty, sure, but trust was much harder to come by, especially in a culture where a major creed was “You keep what you kill.”  Likewise, he knew that given Riddick’s background, he’d probably found few- if any- that he could say he trusted.  “I’m honored, Riddick,” he whispered, and he was.

“Do you trust me, Vaako?”  The Necro nodded.  “Why?”

Furrowing his brows, Vaako found he’d never really thought of it before.  “You’ve certainly never given me a reason not to.”

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Riddick nodded and took a step back, offering his hand.  Vaako took it, quirking his lips.  “For the record,” he mentioned as they continued down the hall.  “I do rather like your plan.”

“Which one?” the Furyan grunted.

“Claiming me.”  He smirked over at Riddick who grinned back at him ferally.

They crashed through the doors of the Lord Marshal quarters, lips locked, tongues twinned together as they held onto each other bruisingly tight.  Somehow they managed to make it to the bed, clothing falling in a trail.  It wasn’t until they tumbled onto the soft mattress, limbs tangled together, that they parted for much needed air.

Riddick’s eyes roved over the sight below him, his Commander lying stark naked right where he belonged.  “Beautiful,” he murmured, the back of his knuckles rubbing against Vaako’s cheek, pleased when the Necro leaned into the touch.  “Want you Vaako.”

He gave a soft smile, eyes meeting glowing silver as he nodded.  Reaching up, Vaako trailed his fingers down the Furyan’s neck, tracing the curve of his collarbone before dipping to follow the lines of his body.  All the while his eyes followed, taking in the expanse of dark skin marred by the occasional scar, which only made him all the more attractive in Vaako’s opinion- Riddick wore them as a warrior did, a badge of honor.

When Vaako’s hand settled on his hip, Riddick tilted the man’s chin back so their eyes met again.  He could see the emotions behind those deep eyes, now that his Commander mask was broken.  Vaako was nervous, but also willing.  All the same he asked, “You’re sure ‘bout this?”

At that Vaako rolled his eyes.  “Damnit Riddick, you can’t get me in this predicament and _then_ ask if I’m sure about having sex.  Yes!”

Riddick smirked at that, trying to hold back his laughter with only partial success.  “A’right Vaako.  I’ll take care of you,” he promised.

He kissed Vaako again, though rather than the rough and heated way he had earlier, it was soft and languid.  Starting to kiss along his throat, Riddick smiled at the little breathy sighs escaping his partner.  There was a sharp intake of breath as the Furyan nipped at his collarbone next, which changed to a moan when his tongue brushed across a nipple before sucking on it a moment.  He treated the other to the same, feeling Vaako push up against him.

Dipping lower, Riddick’s tongue and lips mapped a path over abdomen muscles.  When he continued down, he felt Vaako stiffen.  Smirking, the Furyan skipped right over the erection staring right at him to place a few kisses on an inner thigh.  As he moved to the other one, he heard Vaako whimper a bit and glanced up.  “Problem?” he asked cheekily with a raised brow.

Vaako huffed, letting his head fall back to the bed.  “You’re a tease,” he accused.  A shocked gasp left his throat as his member was engulfed by a wet heat.  As he looked back down, he groaned loudly at just the sight of _Riddick_ with his lips wrapped around him in such a way, silver eyes locked right on his.

As Riddick’s tongue swirled, he moaned again, eyes closing in pleasure.  His hips were being held down, not allowing him to press closer, though he wasn’t about to complain.  Dame Vaako had rarely done this for him, and even then it had never felt quite like this.  Riddick wasn’t holding back, using his tongue and varying degrees of suction to drive him wild.

The Necro couldn’t be sure how long it took, though he had the feeling it was embarrassingly quick, before he was reaching climax.  He cried out Riddick’s name, hearing the satisfied, possessive growl that followed.  Vaako could feel the Furyan crawling up over top of him and his eyes fluttered open to find Riddick’s face right there.  

He gave Riddick a smile, pulling himself up to kiss him.  He could feel the returning smile against his lips, taste himself on Riddick’s mouth when he opened to a probing tongue.

Looking down at Vaako, he couldn’t help but smile softly.  The Necro was completely at ease and seemed to glow in the after effects of ecstasy.  “Y’ok?”  When Vaako nodded his grin grew.  “Good.  You need to be relaxed for this next part.”

Pulling a vial of oil from his nightstand, Riddick sat back on his haunches.  “It’s gonna feel a bit weird,” he admitted, and Vaako nodded.  “I won’t let you get hurt, Vaako,” he promised, fingers covered in the lightly scented slick.  “Just try not to clench your muscles, alright?  And breathe.”

Vaako bit his lip as he felt a finger at his entrance, but he did as instructed and took a deep breath, consciously making an effort to relax his body.   _Weird_ probably wasn’t the way he would have described the sensation of Riddick breaching his body.  He did end up tensing, but all Riddick did was stop and wait until he relaxed again before continuing.

As he pressed further, the Furyan crooked his finger deeper inside, making Vaako squirm.  After a bit though, his body started to loosen up and Riddick added another finger.  Inhaling deeply, Vaako found it started to feel pleasurable.  He let out a few breathy moans as he continued to be stretched, fingers scissoring and twisting.

Riddick smirked as he located a particular bundle of nerves, brushing against it and relishing in the groan it created.  “What was _that_?” Vaako asked breathlessly.

“Prostate,” he replied, moving over it again.

Vaako’s toes curled, feeling the sensation shooting through his spine and straight to his groin.  He had become hard again during Riddick’s preparations, and now wanted more.  It seemed Riddick wasn’t quite done yet, even when Vaako moved his hips, pressing against his fingers.  Although it did make the Furyan growl softly.

Deciding his new lover was ready, Riddick pulled his fingers out, putting some additional oil on his erection to help ease the way.  He didn’t want Vaako feeling anything other than pleasure, and so when he lined himself up, he reminded him to relax.  As the Necro took a deep breath, Riddick eased his way inside.  This time there was no clenching, but a long, deep moan.

Settled inside him, Riddick let out a throaty moan of his own.  The Necro was tight and warm and just felt so good wrapped around him.  The fact he was the _first_ one to experience Vaako this way was enough to make him want to come from that alone.  

Not that his partner was about to let him get lost to the moment, moving a bit in experimentation.  Slowly pulling out before pressing back in just as gently, Riddick reveled in the moan it caused.  He continued the languid pace, hovering over Vaako, both rolling their hips in sync.

Vaako moaned, shocked at just how good it felt.  He would have never imagined that sex could feel this way- it was more than just the physical, but the emotional as well.  “Riddick,” he breathed, fingers digging into his shoulders before trailing down his back.  Their eyes met and he smiled softly, finding it was returned.

Riddick adjusted, sitting back on his haunches and pulling his lover to him.  Vaako gasped at the change in angle, finding that his prostate was being brushed.  It seemed the Furyan knew it too, grabbing hold of his hips to press deeper into him.  Vaako found himself pushing back, meeting each thrust as Riddick picked up the pace.

They were both panting when Vaako came, hollering Riddick’s name once more.  A couple more thrusts and Riddick was coming too, filling his new partner, marking him as his own.  They were catching their breath when their eyes met and neither could help but smile softly.  “Mmm, _mine_ ,” Riddick murmured, pressing his face into Vaako’s neck.

Vaako gave a short laugh, hand coming up to cup the back of Riddick’s head.  “Yeah, Riddick.  Yours.”  He turned his head towards the other, breathing out.  “Long before now,” he admitted.

Riddick adjusted them then, lying down on the bed and pulling Vaako over so they lay chest to chest.  He gave him a soft kiss before asking, “You ok?”  Vaako nodded.  “Good.”  He leaned in, biting and sucking marks onto the other’s neck.  Vaako was claimed, and the Furyan wanted everyone to know it.

Vaako only pressed into the attention, sighing happily as he was coming down from their union.  He was surprised though when Riddick murmured against his skin, “When you’re ready for round two, want you on top.”  He licked up his neck, right along the pulse point before pulling away to see the look on Vaako’s face, making him chuckle.

“What?” was all he could think to say.

“‘M yours, Vaako,” he replied simply.  “Just like you’re mine.”

That caused Vaako to smile, feeling the warmth spread through his chest.  “Yeah?”  Riddick nodded and Vaako nuzzled into the Furyan’s neck as he cuddled closer.  “Like that,” he admitted.

They lay there, wrapped in each other’s embrace for a while before Riddick asked, “Bond with me Vaako?”  He knew it was asking quite a bit.  Vaako was sure to want to do things the Necro way- courting and all that other crap.  Riddick already knew how he felt- he didn’t need all the formalities involved.  Apparently though, neither did Vaako.

He answered with a warm kiss.  “Yeah Riddick.  I’ll bond with you.”

All Riddick could do was smile, drawing Vaako closer as he wrapped his arms around him.  They would worry about all of that in the morning.  The pair had more important things to do for the time being.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
